Polycarbonate resin, because of having excellent mechanical properties, thermal properties, transparency, and electrical properties, has been used as a material for molded articles in various industrial fields. Further in recent years, the polycarbonate resin has been used for many purposes in a field of functional products in which optical properties are used along with the above characteristic properties.
As the functional products, a coating which is formed by dissolving the polycarbonate resin in an organic solvent to prepare a coating solution and applying the coating solution onto a drum, a sheet or a film, and a cast film which is formed from the coating solution have been known. Examples of more specific products include: a coating which is formed on the surface of drums or rolls such as electrophotographic photoreceptor drums used for electrophotographic printers, charging rolls, or development rolls; a coating for insert molding films that are used for electronic products or in-vehicle products; a phase difference compensation film or an electroconductive film that is used for liquid crystal displays and others; and a surface protection film for touch panels or windows.
As the application fields of the polycarbonate resin have been expanding, requested performances have been diversified. In response to these requests, polycarbonate in the form of homopolymers, which are made from conventional raw materials such as 2,2-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)propane (bisphenol A) or 1,1-bis(4-hydroxyphenyl)cyclohexane (bisphenol Z), does not satisfy sufficiently these requests in some cases. Therefore, polycarbonate resins having a variety of chemical structures, which are capable of meeting each performance specifically requested for each application respectively, are expected.
For instance, Patent Documents 1 to 6 disclose a molded article which is provided with water repellency, anti-fouling property, and low surface properties such as friction coefficient reduction by way of using a polycarbonate resin in which fluorine is introduced into the terminal thereof.